Michael Becket
Michael Becket is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is an operative of a Delta Force unit codenamed Dark Signal. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It appears that Michael Becket has always possessed intense focus and reflexes, as he was always "the best of the best", however it is undetermined if his natural abilities were always like those of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. In F.E.A.R. 2, Becket's 'extreme reflexes' are only activated after he undergoes his Awakening process at the hands of Genevieve Aristide's scientists. The multiple surgeries performed on Becket likely included procedures similar to those which gave the Point Man his superhuman reflexes, especially considering that Becket benefits from Armacham reflex injectors just like the Point Man does. During the course of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Becket undergoes a surgical procedure which supposedly will attune his psychic profile to Alma Wade. Apparently, he and his squad are unknowingly a part of a new Armacham Technology Corporation Project, codenamed Harbinger. Originally intended to produce candidates for Replica telepathic commanders without requiring Alma to bear a pregnancy, Harbinger has the side effect of making its subjects psychically sensitive to Alma's "presence." Michael repeatedly encounters Alma Wade throughout Project Origin - it is unknown exactly why Alma takes more interest in Michael than in any of the other Harbinger candidates, but it may be due to Becket's overall "Outstanding" qualities (physical, mental, and psychic). Alma appears to Becket more often than any of the other major characters - save the Point Man from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Most of Becket's physical appearance has been shown as concept art from the official community site of Project Origin. The player is not aware directly of Becket's appearance beyond his hands and feet, except for two points: his reflection can be seen in a bathroom mirror in the school and his face is visible in a hallucination in the operating theatre where the player battles Abominations. His outfit appears to consist of regular military attire including gloves but with short sleeves underneath his armor, leaving his biceps and forearms bare except for his elbow pads. Michael Becket, like the rest of his squad, is the result of Project Harbinger's selection process. As an "Outstanding" candidate, Becket possesses great psychic sensitivity, which is amplified further when his mind is linked to Alma's. As their minds merge, she begins to develop an obsessive affection for him, causing a third form of a healthy, attractive woman to develop, possibly in order to be more appealing to him. When she finally corners him in a rare moment of victory, she spares his life. Ultimately, Becket and Keira Stokes, on the advice of Snake Fist, attempt to use an Armacham telepathic amplifier to strengthen Becket's own abilities enough so that he can destroy Alma in a psychic battle. Before they can try, however, Genevieve Aristide arrives and, before shooting Stokes, explains she plans to use the device to contain Alma, with Becket as the bait. Aristide will then use the threat of Alma as leverage to regain her position at Armacham. Alma arrives before Aristide can seal the device and blows her back into the railing. She then turns her attention on Becket, while changing form. She establishes a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights off Phantom apparitions of Harold Keegan, who is outraged by the fact that Alma cares more for Becket than himself. During this battle Alma violently rapes Becket while she keeps his mind locked in the hallucination so he cannot fight back. At the end of the hallucination-battle, Becket is apparently sealed inside the device, but Alma has escaped. This is shown when, in another hallucination, Alma appears before him: she is now heavily pregnant, having conceived a baby with him while he was strapped to the chair, fighting Keegan. She then proceeds to pick up Becket's left hand and put it on her stomach, to prove that the child is indeed his. Becket can hear the child whisper "Mommy", as she smiles and leans in towards Becket. Currently, Becket appears to be Alma's prisoner. F.E.A.R. 3 Michael Becket has returned in Fear 3 where Becket is clearly seen in the amplifier while saying "I know who you are. You're her bastard son!". Possibly referring too either Fettel or Point Man. He also appears noticably insane, as it's speculated the events in F.E.A.R. 2 have driven him mad mostly being raped by Alma and being the father of her child, having a very similar effect to Keegan. He was also heard shouting, "You cannot beat love!" Becket is seen possessed by Paxton Fettel, who causes him to violently thrash about in a telephone booth. This makes it likely that Becket managed to escape the amplifier. Becket can be heard laughing maniacally at the end of the trailer. All this suggests that Becket has accepted that he is the father of the 3rd Prototype, and has possibly developed a connection to the child. This makes him a possible antagonist for F.E.A.R. 3, as Point Man and his F.E.A.R. squad are attempting to destroy the child and stop Alma. His possible love for Alma may be from the fact he was trapped with her for nine months. Trivia * Called "Bucket" or "Becky" by Redd Jankowski. * Just like the F.E.A.R. Point Man, when serving as protagonist, Becket never talks, until F.E.A.R 3 * In an interview made by Gamespot when asked about Becket, if he is going to appear in F.E.A.R 3, the answer was there are five things that can't be told about the upcoming game, and Becket is number three. * The reason Becket has a name and The Pointman doesn't is most likely because The Pointman was a character who the player could imagine that they are, like in the Halo franchise the playable characters The Rookie and Noble Six have no names because the player is supposed to be them. Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal